There are many devices for coupling shafts which will accommodate conditions of misalignment and the like. However, existing devices are often difficult to place in operative condition because the splines or the key way shafts of the opposing shafts are in a condition of radial and angular misalignment when the coupling process is undertaken. Other devices are extremely difficult to operate and are subject to having their operative components clogged with dirt and debris.
In addition, certain applications and environments of power shafts call for them to be subject to immediate stoppage or braking because of safety requirements. If the coupling rigidly secures the two shafts together, the sudden stoppage of the drive shaft can cause severe damage to the power gear train serviced by the driven shaft.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a method and means for coupling shafts which can be easily installed and which can easily overcome any radial misalignment of splines or key way slots on the shafts being coupled.
A further object of this invention is to have an overriding clutch mechanism as a part of the coupler for the shafts which will permit the driving shaft to have its rotation either reduced or slowed without causing the driven shaft to also be slowed or stopped to the damage of its drive train components.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a method and means for coupling shafts that is safe, and which can handle great torque loads, and to provide a coupler for such shafts which is free from the inhibiting affects of dirt and the like in the environment in which it is used.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.